cinnamon_cookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Biological Scans Database
Humans You know them and if you're like me, probably don't like them. Humans as of this time, have at least managed some medical advancements, so they're not 100% useless. But now most of them count as cyborgs, from the nanobot systems they have within them, or robot limbs. Vampires Monster Virus / GoMo-01 Previously in hiding for 173 years, they show their face once more to face the threat 'Eve'. Vampires of this description, are caused by genetic mutation of themselves and a virus. It only spread by biting, caused death then reanimation. Once reanimated the newly reanimated experience sever hypersensitivity to all light to where sunburns cause paralysing pain, an acute allergy to garlic that causes mild nausea and diarrhoea. Also the ingestion of Silver causes Argyria much faster than in humans. Vampire Servants These are humans, that are mostly turned vampire and serve a vampire's stronghold or lair. Their duties will be as both maintain their designated area and defend it, if they've been turned into a vampire. If they are human, they are to serve as over-glorified blood bags for the vampire. This will require similar events to blood donations to take place. Some Vampire lords prefer real blood, some use 'diet blood' which a substitute.'' ''But there are some Vampire lords, have dozens of humans stored away or in medicated coma chambers.These are leech rooms. Where the humans in question, are little more than what cattle & pigs are to humans.But hooked up to machines that extract blood over the unconscious human's lifetime. Special Notes: Vampire * A standard vampire, has to drink 1 pint of blood every 2 weeks, in order to sustain themselves and prevent themselves from going into a feeding frenzy. Vampire Lords, can go a month or more without needing to drink. Whilst Vampire Royals, can enter a state of hibernation when they've no blood to drink. Their bodies will become wrinkled and shrivelled and their metabolism will drop astonishingly low, allowing them to survive 100s of years without blood. Such a feat was used by several of the vampires that went into hiding in 1850. * The practise of Leech Rooms, are outlawed. But, since the Vampire Lords in question usually own their land, they can pull that it's private property etc. The trend is that solely Vampire Lords and Vampire Ladies of their house, perform the act of Leech rooms, as any above their rank have the ability to go longer without blood or have a steady supply as per Govt. pacts to help. Werewolves Poison Virus / GoPo-01 Werewolves are something interesting. It's like life itself has a sick sense of humour. They were created when a weakened vampire, was slain by a lone Siberian Wolf. The result was the wolf gaining some vampire abilities, but not all of them. So, after reports of a wolf with completely red eyes and an extra strong bite that was ripping through people like nothing, researchers found Patient 0 for 'Lycanthropy'. But, nobody survived this 'hell hound's' attacks, but none were reanimating either.'' So, after a very extensive time, these researchers captured this wolf and found that when exposed to it's bite and surviving the attack, a human gains a new strand of the virus that causes vampirism. This was found to later cause a transformation into a Werewolf creature, that's more akin to a human with a wolfs face. Though they will initially wild and savage, repeated transformation allows the person to gain full control when wolfen. ''Werewolves also produce a toxin in their saliva, that prevents or severely stifle a Vampires ability to gain nutrients from drinking blood. This combined with a Wolf's thickened skin and slight edge in strength & speed, made Werewolf's a great answer to Vampires that were starting to take over the world. A war broke out and Vampires were driven into hiding (for 173 years). But after the vampires were pushed out of society, they lost their way and bloodlines were lost over the years. Special Notes: Werewolf Astraemon 'A demonic curse, thought to originate purely from Eve. The transformation process doesn't even require contact. Simply being in the presence of an Astraemon for too long, causes the 'infection' to begin. First the body's bio-electricity production increases. Then it overproduces it. Then it produces so much, skin & flesh begins to be singed. New body parts, organs, hair/fur and even new nerves are grown. After a period of 2 - 3 days, an entirely new form will have grown around the person. The specifics of the form, are somehow the person's astrology sign such as Sagittarius or Aries. But will then include traits that resemble something key about them. This can and will range widely as to what aspects are shown. Such as an animal or creature's trait from the Chinese Zodiac, or even the overall structure of the new form, based on usually negative psychological traits, like addiction. In the end, the same general results are the same: A demon that was given shape by the person that they once were, that now has no mind guiding it. Eventually, a person will regain their mind and be able to revert to human form. And with even further time, could learn to transform at will. But, the transformation process' deadly qualities, make it a 75% - 99% mortality rate. What's worse, is the newly form Astral Daemon, will very often attack those people in it's life, it can remember. All in all, becoming an Astraemon is likely to kill you and if not, then the people you care about when going through your first dozen or so transformations. -End of Research Notes-